Ausflug
by Ani-darkwing
Summary: Alle Wege führen nach Rom. In diesem Fall: alle Wege führen zu Snape. Wenn auch der hier beschriebene Weg äußerst ungewöhnlich ist. COMPLETE


**Ausflug**

Disclaimer: Wie üblich gehört die Hauptfigur nicht mir, sondern JKR. Die andere Hauptfigur und deren Rahmen sind sehr wohl meine Erfindung als auch Spielerei.

oooooo

Mit einem gleißenden Blitz erschien Mary-Ann in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts.

Aufatmend stellte sie fest, dass sie pünktlich zur Hutzeremonie eingetroffen war. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie um dieses Event einen Bogen gemacht hätte. Eine Minute später und alle künftigen Erstklässler wären verschwunden gewesen. Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Genau so hatte sie es sich vorgestellt. Das Gedränge der neuen Schüler, die Treppe, an deren oberem Ende Professor MacGonagall stand, der Einsatz von Ellenbogen… Aufregung pur..

Nach der beeindruckenden Rede von Professor MacGonagall bewegte sich die Schülerschar in die Große Halle. Bombastisch, einfach umwerfend. Staunend lief Mary-Ann zwischen den anderen. Sie hörte Hermine Granger zu, die gerade erklärte, dass die Decke künstlich sei und wo diese Information zu finden wäre. Belustigt beschäftigte sich Mary-Ann mit dem Gedanken, warum es jemand als notwendig erachtete, bereits vor der Schule alles über die Schule zu wissen. Ihr selbst wäre das nie im Leben eingefallen. In ihren Augen konnte die Decke künstlich sein wie sie wollte, für sie stellte sie einfach nur einen wundervollen Sternenhimmel dar.

Unwillkürlich musste sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen, als sie sah, dass Professor MacGonagall den Sprechenden Hut zur Hand genommen und ein nicht enden wollendes Pergament aufgerollt hatte. In der plötzlich eintretenden Stille meinte sie ihren eigenen Herzschlag zu hören. Gespannt lauschte sie, wann denn wohl ihr Name aufgerufen wurde. Ziemlich weit vorn im Alphabet stand sie ja.

Da, endlich kam es. "Conolly, Mary-Ann."

In der Hoffnung, dass nach ihrer Zuweisung in ein Haus ebenfalls so applaudiert wurde wie bei den anderen, bewegte sie sich nach vorn. Ihr Nach-vorn-Gehen glich mehr einem Stolpern, da sie in ihrer Aufregung nicht wusste, wohin mit den Beinen. Unwohlsein machte sich breit, als sie sich vorstellte, wie blamabel das Ganze aussah.

Daran musste sie unbedingt noch arbeiten.

Es war wie Balsam auf ihre Seele, als irgendetwas in ihrem Kleinhirn ihr zuflüsterte, dass die anderen es auch überstanden hatten.

Die Schweißtropfen leckte sie sich von der Oberlippe. Jetzt durfte einfach niemand etwas merken. So souverän wie das mit wackligen Knien möglich war nahm sie auf dem Stuhl Platz. Kurz darauf landete der Hut in einem eleganten Schwung auf ihrem Kopf. Wobei sie nicht ganz einschätzen konnte, ob Professor MacGonagalls Arm oder der Hut für diese Eleganz zuständig waren.

"Ahhh, was haben wir denn da?"

Wie bei einem oft und gründlich einstudierten Szenario grinste Mary-Ann vor sich hin.

Zwei ältere Schüler unterhielten sich flüsternd. "Guck mal, wie die grinst. Ob die noch ganz richtig ist?"

Gespannt lauschte sie dem Hut, der nur für sie hörbar sagte: "Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen."

Leise wisperte sie vor sich hin: "Nicht Slytherin, nicht Slytherin."

"Wuäh, nicht Slytherin? Bist du da absolut sicher? Ich sage dir, in Slytherin könnte Großes aus dir werden. Ja, das Haus wäre perfekt für dich."

Der Hut hatte jedoch nicht mit der Sturheit einer Mary-Ann Conolly gerechnet. "Nicht Slytherin, nicht Slytherin."

Verärgert dröhnte der Hut: "Eigentlich kannst du stur sein, wie du willst, ich allein sehe in dir, was vorhanden ist und ich allein entscheide, in welches Haus du kommst. Und das ist in deinem Fall

SLYTHERIN!"

Der Sprechende Hut war fertig und Mary-Ann grinste noch mehr.

xxxXXXxxx

Der restliche Abend verlief ebenfalls so, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Professor Dumbledores Rede, das üppige Festmahl und nicht zu vergessen das aufgeregte Geschnatter der alten und neuen Schüler. Vorsichtig und hoffentlich für andere unbeachtet schoss sie einen Blick in Richtung Lehrertafel. Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen, als sie ihn sah.

Dieser arrogante, entrückte Gesichtsausdruck, fast schon an Hochmut grenzend, dieser scheinbar gelangweilte Blick, der über die Massen schwebte, den Kopf leicht auf die Hand gestützt… Sie schmolz dahin. Glücklicherweise saß sie, so dass ihr unmöglich die Beine schwach werden konnten. Ihre Blamage konnte sich lediglich dahingehend auswachsen, dass sie unkontrolliert von der Bank kippte. Aber da ihre Nachbarn zur Genüge herumfuchtelten und quer über den Tisch griffen, wurde diese Gefahr schon von vornherein eingedämmt und so gut wie unmöglich gemacht.

"Das ist Professor Snape, unser Hauslehrer." Diese absolut überflüssige Information bekam sie von ihrem Nachbarn.

"Ich weiß." So mondän wie möglich tupfte sie sich mit einer Serviette die Mundwinkel ab und widmete sich dem Dessert.

Das Ende der Nacht konnte sie kaum abwarten.

‚Unglücklich angekommen. Aber die Hutzeremonie muss sein, unbedingt.'

In voller Montur saß sie auf dem Bett, schaute den Mond an und wenn ihr der Mond zu langweilig wurde, warf sie einen Blick auf die Sterne. War denn nicht bald Morgen?

Diese sehnsüchtig erwartete Tageszeit brach an. Zum Glück für die Schüler, die mit ihr den Schlafsaal teilen mussten. Freundliche Kommentare erreichten sie nicht gerade. Mary-Ann sparte sich die Fragen nach dem Warum. Schließlich hatte sie nichts weiter getan als zu sitzen. Wenn sie ein Instrument gespielt und damit das ganze Schloss auf den Beinen gehalten hätte, wären diese grummligen Kommentare durchaus angebracht gewesen. Aber so?

Mit unnachahmlichem Stolz warf sie ihre Haare zurück und ging in die Große Halle. Sie wusste, was sie heute erwartete. Erste Stunde Zaubertränke. Doppelstunde sogar. Zwar mit diesen nervigen Gryffindors, aber beim Meister höchstpersönlich. Dass Gryffindors nervig waren, hatte sie mit der Muttermilch eingetrichtert bekommen.

Mary-Ann war die erste, die sich vor dem Kerker einfand. Hart schluckend stupste sie gegen die Tür, die ohne Widerstand aufschwang. Also durfte man eintreten. Schnell huschte sie auf einen Platz in der ersten Reihe und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

Das Ding, das kommen sollte, erschien in Gestalt von Professor Snape, der selbstverständlich die Tür zu seinem Unterrichtsraum aufstieß, so dass sie gegen die Wand krachte. Mit weit ausholenden, energischen Schritten und wehendem Umhang glitt er mehr auf sein Pult zu als dass er lief. Ihre Augen verfolgten ihn fasziniert. Dieser unwiderstehliche Gang, diese Unerbittlichkeit in seinen Augen und seine vor Arroganz triefende Stimme… um Mary-Ann war es geschehen. Sie saß einfach da und himmelte ihn an.

Und Professor Snape? So unwahrscheinlich das war, er himmelte zurück. Selten hatte er eine so bezaubernde Schülerin gesehen. Schneeweiße Haut, rabenschwarze, hüftlange Haare und Augen von einem so stechenden Blau, dass er meinte, auf den Grund eines kristallklaren Bergsees zu schauen.

Mary-Ann lächelte die ganze Zeit, saß einfach nur verträumt im Unterricht herum. Ihr Hauslehrer schien es ihr nicht einmal zu verübeln. Nein, im Gegenteil, so viel Nachsicht hatte er mit noch niemandem walten lassen. Auch dann nicht, wenn es sich um eine Slytherin handelte. Die anderen Schüler nahmen dieses doch ziemlich auffällige und snape-atypische Verhalten nicht zur Kenntnis. Sie arbeiteten und redeten einfach weiter als wäre sie nicht da.

Mitten im Unterricht platzte sie heraus: "Severus, können wir dann ausreiten?" Ihre Frage stellte sie genau dann, als er vor ihrer Bank anhielt.

Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange. "Natürlich, mein Kleines."

Mary-Ann war mehr als glücklich, das zu hören. Sehr lange hatte sie gebraucht, um ihn da hinzubekommen, wo er jetzt war. Heimlich rieb sie sich die Hände. Dass ihre Spielerei funktionierte, ließ sie beinahe euphorisch werden. Demzufolge schenkte sie auch der Tatsache, dass er weiterlief und ihren Nachbarn ungespitzt in den Boden rammte, keinerlei Beachtung. Warum auch, es ging nur um sie und ihn.

xxxXXXxxx

Nachdem Professor Snape, nein, Severus, die Klasse entlassen hatte, erhob sie sich, wartete, bis sich alle Schüler entfernt hatten und schaute ihn fragend an. Severus nickte und rauschte mit großen Schritten auf Mary-Ann zu. Seine Augen, so unergründlich sie sein mochten, blitzten in diesem Moment. Stürmisch packte er sie am Kragen und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte er ihre Lippen.

Mary-Ann hätte absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, mehr zu spüren, sich einfach fallenzulassen. Er gab jedoch ihren Mund frei und meinte spitzbübisch: "Wir sollten gehen, Kleines, sonst sind die Pferde weg." Mary-Ann nickte.

In gemächlichem Trab ritten sie beide nebeneinander. Während all der Anhimmelei hatte sie trotzdem noch Zeit zu fragen. "Reitest du eigentlich gut? Oder kommst du besser auf dem Besen voran?"

Sie erntete einen erstaunten Blick, dicht gefolgt von einem Schulterzucken. "Eigentlich beides. Warum fragst du?"

Lachend fiel sie auf ihrem Hengst in die schnellste Gangart, ritt ihm davon und winkte zurück. "Genau deshalb. Hol mich ein, Liebling."

Severus zügelte perplex sein Pferd. Dann lachte er. So ein kleiner Teufel. Aber er würde ihr schon zeigen, wie gut er reiten konnte. Die Fersen in die Flanken des Pferdes bohrend preschte er ihr in gestrecktem Galopp hinterher.

Mary-Ann hielt auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, von wo aus sie einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf den See und den Wald hatte. Ringsherum registrierte sie nichts, was stören könnte. Sie stieg ab und lugte vorsichtig um ihr Pferd herum, dem sie die Mähne streichelte.

Erwartungsvoll lächelnd schaute sie auf die schwarze Gestalt, die ihr hinterher galoppiert war. Alles schwarz, aber wirklich von den Haaren bis zu den Hufen. War es Zufall, dass sich Severus einen Rappen ausgesucht hatte? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Vor ihren Augen färbte sie das Pferd weiß ein und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Black and white. Nein, er würde definitiv keine gute Figur auf einem Schimmel machen.

Kaum hatte sie das zu Ende gedacht, war er auch schon heran und stieg ebenfalls ab. Mit funkelnden Augen ging er auf sie zu und meinte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: "Glaubst du wirklich, du kommst so einfach davon? Nicht bei mir."

"Oooch", Mary-Ann schmollte ein bisschen, "ich dachte, ich bin schneller als du." Keck sah sie zu ihm auf. "Aber ich lasse mich gern von dir einholen, das weißt du doch hoffentlich."

Ein langer Schritt und Severus stand ihr direkt gegenüber. Besitz ergreifend legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille. "Natürlich, mein Kleines. Und ich krieg dich immer. Merk dir das. Immer." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie ganz nah zu sich heran, so nah, dass sich ihre Körper berührten.

Verträumt legte sie ihre Arme auf seine Schultern und lächelte verliebt. Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen näherte sie sich seinem Mund und spürte, wie seine Zunge ihre Lippen streichelten. Es dauerte nicht lange und er ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Immer fordernder werdend eroberte er das feindliche Territorium.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie sein Zungenspiel. Sie trieb auf irgendeiner Wolke dahin, die dafür sorgte, dass sie trotz ihrer weichen Beine nicht den Halt auf dem Boden verlor. Sie spürte, wie er seine andere Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und ganz langsam nach oben streichelte, über die Rundung ihrer Taille, unendlich sanft und zärtlich ihre jugendlich knospenden Brüste ertastete und mit seinen Fingern ihren Hals liebkoste. Mary-Anns Herz wummerte stakkatoartig gegen ihre Rippen. Fast substanzlos trieb sie dahin und fühlte nur seine Lippen, seine Hand.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Erregung erfasste sie wie ein Sturzbach. Einem Sturzbach der Größenordnung, dass man durchaus kollabieren konnte. Nur wusste sie nicht, weshalb das auch noch laut geäußert wurde. Ihm musste es doch genauso gehen…

"… kollabiert!"

Zu Mary-Anns Erregung gesellte sich Verwirrung. Nein, nicht aufhören. Mit beiden Armen streichelte sie über seinen Rücken und verharrte auf seinem Po. Begehrend zog sie ihn an sich. Sie wollte sich nur noch auf den Boden gleiten lassen.

"Mary-Ann!" Noch ganz von der eigenen Erregung gefangen spürte sie, wie ihre Bluse zerrissen wurde. Leise murmelte sie: "Nicht so stürmisch, Severus."

"Lidocain!! …kollabiert. Mary-Ann!"

Eindringlich gellte ihr Name in ihrem Ohr. Es tat weh. Diese Lautstärke verursachte Schmerz. Warum nur war Severus so laut? Sie freute sich auf seine warmen Hände, die mit ihren Brüsten spielen würden. Stattdessen spürte sie einen eiskalten, messerscharfen Schnitt auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Körper bäumte sich auf. Kaskaden von funkelnden Lichtern starteten hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern einen Wettbewerb. Ihre Umwelt versank in einem gleißenden Blitz.

xxxXXXxxx

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Grelles Licht blendet sie. Seit wann war es in Hogwarts so hell? Edelgas-Leuchtstoffröhren? Nein, eben noch mit Severus auf einer Anhöhe…? Irritiert schloss sie ihre Augen, als ihr Name von neuem an ihr Ohr drang. Diesmal war es eine Frauenstimme. Eine Frau?

Mary-Ann erschrak bis auf die Knochen. Man hatte sie gefunden. Nur schwer fand sie in die Realität zurück und öffnete langsam die Augen. Der Erste Techniker und ihre Mutter standen neben einem eindeutig klinisch aussehenden Bett. Neben ihr. Sie wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte, wollte aber ihre Ohren und ihren Geist vor dem Folgenden verschließen.

Ihre Mutter bebte vor Wut, Cyberhelm und Datenhandschuh in der Hand. Beides war ihr heruntergerissen worden, deshalb der Blitz. Da kam auch schon die Kanonade, auf die sie sich für alle Fälle seit Monaten vorbereitet hatte.

"Mary-Ann, warst du wieder in diesem komischen Buch? Wie soll das mit dir enden, wenn du dich in Träumereien verlierst statt dich deinen Forschungen zuzuwenden? Du hast eine Aufgabe und nächsten Monat sollst du graduieren. Ab heute hast du VR-Verbot, und zwar so lange, bis sich ein Untersuchungsausschuss gründlich mit dir beschäftigt hat. Alle deine Reisen sind protokolliert. Glaub ja nicht, du kommst ungeschoren davon."

Schweigend verfolgte sie den Wutausbruch ihrer Mutter. Nach dem eben Erlebten war sie weiß Gott nicht in der Lage, diese Worte gefühlsmäßig einzuordnen. Nein, das war zu heftig. Das war nach dem Aufenthalt in der Virtual Reality eindeutig zu heftig, was da auf sie zukam.

Ihre Mutter musste eine gesunde Wut im Bauch haben, wenn sie nicht einmal warten konnte, bis sie sich von den Schockwellen erholt hatte. Noch nie hatte Mary-Ann davon gehört, dass mit jemandem so gnadenlos umgegangen wurde. Immerhin musste das medizinische Personal mit einem erneuten Kollaps rechnen. Doch ihrer Mutter war das anscheinend egal.

Wenn sie es sich eingestand, ihr selbst auch. Sie trauerte darum, dass man sie gefunden hatte. Sperrung des VR-Decks, das war doch schon die schlimmste Strafe, die einen treffen konnte.

Obwohl ihr Denken sehr träge seine Tätigkeit wieder aufnahm, trat ihr dennoch mit aller Deutlichkeit vor Augen, dass sie tricksen konnte wie sie wollte, sie würde sich durch die Protokolle und die Einspeisung ihrer Signatur nirgendwo mehr frei bewegen können. Was vereinfacht hieß, ACHTUNG, CONOLLY, MARY-ANN! KEIN ZUTRITT! Sie wusste auch – und verdrängte es - dass sich dieses Verbot und die totale Überwachung nicht nur auf das VR-Deck beschränken würden.

Für ihre Begriffe gab es nichts in ihrer Welt, das sie lebenswert machte. Was früher einmal gewesen war existierte als Überlieferung. Es fristete sein Dasein in den unendlich wirkenden Archiven in Form von historischen Dokumenten, die die Wirklichkeit aufgezeichnet hatten oder in Form von Büchern – eine Rarität und Kostbarkeit – wie sie Mary-Ann in die Hände gefallen waren.

Eine konkrete Begründung konnte sie nicht finden, weshalb sie dieser Welt so verfallen war. Vielleicht lag es an der sie umgebenden Sterilität und Emotionslosigkeit. Statt der Bücher gab es nur noch Mikrodatenträger. Diese wiederum hielten lediglich die Ergebnisse der wissenschaftlichen Forschungen fest.

Sie hatte sich oft vorgestellt, ein Buch zu schreiben, der Fantasie einfach freien Laut zu lassen. Doch diese Überlegung geriet sehr schnell in den Bereich des Surrealen. Es war unsichtbar, aber das Verbotsschild schrie jedermann lauthals an.

Es sei denn, man musste sich im Rahmen einer Graduierung damit auseinandersetzen. Jeder Jugendliche bekam ein Thema zugewiesen. Die Frage nach Sinn und Zweck einer Graduierungsarbeit wurde nie gestellt. Denn diese Arbeiten endeten letztendlich wiederum als Mikrodatenträger für die nächste Generation. Für den Extremfall, dass die Originaldokumente verloren gingen oder zerfielen.

Dass das Ganze nicht nur wie eine Beschäftigungstherapie anmutete, sondern auch war, wusste Mary-Ann. Denn nur allzu lebhaft konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass sich ein Jugendlicher in ungefähr dreißig Jahren mit IHRER Arbeit beschäftigte. Womit sollte man sich sonst hier beschäftigen? Ein müdes und resignierendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Es war durchaus normal, für seine Arbeit Programme zu schreiben und in die VR einzutauchen, aber so intensiv, wie Mary-Ann das getan hatte, war es noch nie geschehen.

Ob es wohl besser gewesen wäre, sie hätte dieses Buch nicht gefunden? Diesen "Harry Potter"?

Eine wundervolle Traumwelt hatte sich ihr aufgetan. Eine Welt, in die sie sich flüchten konnte – und auch wollte. Gebannt und wie festgeklebt hatte sie vor der Lesemaschine gesessen, weil sie schließlich das Buch nicht anfassen durfte und eine Maschine ihr das zeigte, was es enthielt, und Zeile für Zeile verschlungen. Nur kurz hatte sie sich der Überlegung hingegeben, ob heute noch jemand in der Lage wäre, so etwas zu schreiben. Geschichten über Freundschaft, Liebe, Sieg über das Böse, Hass, Zwietracht, Ignoranz… Die gesamte Palette positiver und negativer menschlicher Emotionen so zu schildern, dass man es beim Lesen FÜHLTE.

Dieses Buch war so wunderschön geschrieben und erschien ihr in der sie umgebenden Sterilität geradezu unwirklich.

Genauso unwirklich erschien es ihr, Professor Snape zu hassen. In ihren Augen hatte er den komplexesten, facettenreichsten und auch undurchsichtigsten Charakter. Die Autorin hatte mit dieser Figur ein wahres Meisterwerk geschaffen. Gerade das hatte Mary-Ann daran gefesselt und nicht mehr losgelassen.

Sie sollte auf dem Gebiet "Literatur des 20./21. Jahrhunderts" graduieren und hatte ein Programm geschrieben, um diese Welt hautnah zu erleben.

Bei jedem erneuten Eintauchen in die VR merkte sie, dass sie nicht so ganz mit der literarischen Vorlage von Joanne K. Rowling einverstanden war. Sie begann damit, sich ihren eigenen Severus Snape zurechtzuprogrammieren. Aber nicht nur Professor Snape. Sie schrieb im Grunde genommen das gesamte Buch neu.

Die Hutzeremonie hatte sie so gelassen und sich an Harry Potters Stelle gesetzt. Mit diesem „nicht Slytherin, nicht Slytherin" auf den Lippen, obwohl sie genau dort hin wollte.

Die Nacht hätte sie anders gestalten sollen, aber ein negatives Element und damit verbunden eine negative Erfahrung und Emotion musste enthalten sein. Auch wenn sie sich die Frage stellte, ob noch jemand in der Lage war, diesen Begriff in seiner ursprünglichen Bedeutung zu definieren.

Ihre Idee war es, die ganze Nacht auf dem Bett zu sitzen und sich des morgens von ihren Hauskameraden annölen zu lassen. Auch wenn das bar jeder Logik war.

Die erste Stunde Zaubertränke hatte sie nicht großartig geändert. Das Türaufreißen, sein Gang, sein herrisches Umdrehen... und ab dann lief die Zeit für sie.

Lange genug hatte sie an Snape herumgefeilt, bis er ihr endlich gefiel. Bis er _zahm_ genug war. Ihr erklärtes Ziel war, sich in ihn zu verlieben und er sollte ihre Liebe erwidern. Warum das so sein sollte, konnte sie nicht erklären. Es war eben so. Aber das war jetzt alles vorbei.

Mit Grauen wurde ihr bewusst, in welcher Welt sie lebte. Das 25. Jahrhundert war nicht gerade ein angenehmes Zeitalter. Die Umwelt war kontaminiert, 90 Prozent der Bevölkerung lebte unterirdisch. Der Aufenthalt an der Oberfläche war durch den sauren Regen und den Kometeneinschlag im 22. Jahrhundert unmöglich geworden.

Diejenigen, die oben arbeiteten und weiterforschten, die an der Wiederherstellung der Atmosphäre arbeiteten, genossen zwar die höchste Achtung, lebten allerdings nicht lange genug, um sich darin zu sonnen.

Sie ging mit dem Wort um, als wäre es alltäglich. Aber Mary-Ann hatte noch nie Sonne gesehen. Nur auf den vielen kleinen Spulchen, die sich Filme nannten und die neben anderen Dokumenten erhalten geblieben waren. Wie ein leerer Schwamm hatte sie die Bilder aufgesogen.

Und jetzt?

Mit Tränen in den Augen fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal. Erkannte glasklar, dass es in Zukunft solche Ausflüge nicht mehr geben würde. Denn gegen die Gesetze, die hier herrschen, kam sie nicht an.

Weder gegen Naturgesetze noch von Menschen verfasste.


End file.
